cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Travis Willingham
Travis Willingham (1981 - ) Film Deaths * Prison-A-Go-Go! (2003) [Dr. Hurtrider]: Torn apart/devoured by his zombies after he falls into their cage in his laboratory. (Played for comic effect). * Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) [Captain Toni]: Perishes when the Collector ship he is on crash-lands into the human colony Fehl Prime. TV Deaths *''Code Geass: The Collapsing Stage (2008; anime) '[Andreas Darlton]: Blasted to death by Johnny Yong Bosch with the Gawain's Hadron Cannons after stabbing the Gloucester piloted by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn while under Geass. *Blassreiter: Drifting Hearts (2010; anime)' [''Hermann Saltza]: Shot by Lydia Mackay when she tries to shoot an energy attack towards Micah Solusod. His body disappears while dying with Micah and Jamie Marchi by his side, and appears as a spirit for the last two episodes. *''One Piece: Looking for the Answer! Fire Fist Ace Dies on the Battlefield! (2016; anime) '[Portgas D. Ace]: Dies from his wound after shielding Colleen Clinkenbeard from a magma-imbued punch by Andrew Love. After asking Colleen to pass his final words to his loved ones, he dies smiling. Video Game Deaths *The World Ends With You (2008)' [''Yodai Higashizawa]: Defeated by Jesse David Corti and Heather Hogan in the end of his boss fight. *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon-The Video Game'' (2011) [Stratosphere]: Possibility died when Steven Jay Blum detonated the remaining Mechtech inside him as he went down. *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) '[Andrey Dolzaev]: Blows himself up atop an oil plant core in front of Quinton Flynn. *Far Cry 4 (2014)' [ Paul "De Pleur" Harmon'']: Tortured to death off-screen by Golden Path rebels after James A. Woods delivers a captive Travis to them. *''inFAMOUS Second Son'' (2014) [Reggie Rowe]: Falls to his death after letting go of his hand from Troy Baker due to being covered with concrete by Christine Dunford. *''Battlefield Hardline'' (2015) [Carl Stoddard]: Shot several times in the chest by Nicholas Gonzalez. *''Halo 5: Guardians'' (2015) ''Frederic-104 & Sangheli Jul M'dama'': Travis's Sangheli character Jul is stabbed in the neck by Mike Colter before being pushed into a crevice in the ending cutscene of the game's first mission. Frederic survives the rest of the game. *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order ''(2019) [Jaro Tapal]:' '''Shot multiple times by several Clone Troopers' (Dee Bradley Baker). 'Dies from his wounds after entrusting his lightsaber to Cal Kestis (Cameron Monaghan). Category:Star Wars cast members Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Notable connections *Mr. Laura Bailey. *Father of Ronin Willingham. Gallery Hermann_Death.png|Travis Willingham's animated death in ''Blassreiter: Drifting Hearts. Reggie's_last_moments.png|Travis Willingham's video game death in inFAMOUS Second Son. Stoddard death.PNG|Travis Willingham's video game death in Battlefield Hardline. Ace_Dies_in_the_Anime.png|Travis Willingham's animated death in One Piece: Looking for the Answer! Fire Fist Ace Dies on the Battlefield!. Category:1981 Births Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:American actors and actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Resident Evil video game cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Digimon cast members Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Halo Cast Members Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Saints Row Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars